Windsor Obs/Gyne
Academic Aspects Preceptors: Dr. Hasen is the Academic Dirctor for OB/GYN and he is the main preceptor for the elective. He usually meets family medicine residents on their first day and gives a helpful overview of the elective. He's an excellent teacher and very approachable. Family Medicine residents typically rotate through with most OB/GYN in Windsor to work 1-3 shifts in their outpatient clinics. Preceptors are happy to have you help in their often busy clinics and give you graded levels of responsibilities throughout the day. The other preceptors include Dr. Suga, Dr. Tomc, Dr. Pattinson, Dr. Victory, Dr. Rawlins, Dr. Patel, Dr. Polsky, Dr. Jasey, and Dr. Mundle. Each preceptor has a slightly different catchment of OB/GYN patients. Dr. Hasen: ''' - Fantastic! Great teacher, kind, solid clinician, treats everyone with patience and respect. A real gem. '''Dr. Tomc: - Decent. I didn't feel so comfortable with the level of inappropriate banter in his office (but I still participated in it!) Excellent to work with if you are interested in obstetrics. Experience with First assist for c-sections, gives you lots of opportunity for learning and hands on experience. Dr. Jasey: - Super nice, supportive, good teacher. Let me do quite a bit on call. Dr. Rawlins: '- Okay, but some of her remarks struck me as not so professional and rubbed me the wrong way - I will dissent from the poster above. I found Dr Rawlings friendly, approachable and very willing to teach. Can get as much responsibility as you are comfortable with on call. - I found Dr Rawlins very friendly and appreciative of the work by FM residents. Lets you handle as much as you are comfortable with. - I agree with these two editors. Dr. Rawlins was one of my favourite people to work with and gave me the most chances of anyone to do some in-office procedures. I really enjoyed her clinic days. '''Dr. Polsky: ' - Great! Friendly, good teacher, laid back. '''Dr. Mundle: - Amazing. Neonatologist. Very knowledgable, approachable, supportive. Revision: high risk obstetrics, not a neonatologist Dr. Leung: ''' - Actively involves and teaches you. Some pimping. Asked me to suture a laceration and I froze. Doesn't humilitate you though. Bit of a low talker. '''Dr. Pattinson: - Kind, decent. Infertility specialization. Will let you handle normal deliveries on your own if you ask. Dr Bourke:- Seems stoic/quiet but good physician. Have to extract teaching from him. Retiring. Excellent old school teacher. Now restricted to his office and delivering his own patients. Not sure if still taking learners. Dr Patel:- Treats FM residents as med students. Otherwise nice. Dr Suga:- Quick-tempered but good teacher. Very particular about how she likes things done and as a result can come across as a bit mean, but if you know this going in you won't find her too bad. Teaching to Service ratio: Generally clinics are busy, though this is dependent on the preceptor and whether they are on Delivery Room call that day. Teaching is mainly around cases. Preceptors may quiz you on common OB/GYN topics but mainly teaching is on the go and often its best to ask questions around patients to initiate teaching. Other Learners: I was scheduled with one other family medicine resident though he was away most of the rotation so I did not meet him but your schedule is scattered so you will most likely never work in the same clinic. There is typically a junior and senior OB/GYN resident on the rotation at the same time along with medical and elective students. Typically you are scheduled 1 on 1 with a your preceptor, but you may also have a medical student or OB resident working with you. In 2014 the OB/GYN residents were mostly doing gyne surgery and were not on OB call. Location Practice Population: Each preceptor has a attract a slightly different patient population. For Instance Dr. Mundle specialized in Fetal/Maternal Medicine. Dr. Victory and Dr. Pattinson have fertility/IVF patients. Dr. Patel attracts a signicantly more ethically diverse population. Community Detroit Institute of Arts Windsor Club for nice view of river and Detroit Restaurants worth going to: I had no idea there was a little Italy in Windsor, not being from the area. Check out Erie Street for lots of great Italian restaurants. I particularly enjoyed Nico's. Expect entrees in the $20 - 35 range, but you'll have lots of take home and eat the next day. Some of the best Italian I've had. There is a gelato place down the street as well which is really good. The Twisted Apron - chill, trendy restaurant with very decent prices. Nice live music when I was there. Activities: Yoga - http://walkervilleyogaloft.com/ Zumba - http://www.joannesfitnessfun.ca/ - great lady, for people like me who aren't super amazing dancers. http://www.zumbawindsor.com/ - crazy intense dance class for the die-hards. Shopping: Cross-Border: http://www.greatlakescrossingoutlets.com/ - 40 minute drive, but very decent outlets Devonshire mall - your staple stores in town Accommodations: Accomodations are arranged for in advance which are across from the hospital and conveniently close to most clinics. Though a car is required to commute to some clinics including Dr. Palsky's and Dr. Victory's clinics. New accommodations are really nice. Just don't leave your room without your fob or you are stuck. Week in the Life of... What does a typical work week look like on this rotation? Daily clinics. Most start at 0900 and are close to the residences provided by hospital, walking distance. Some OBs run OBclinics in the hospital on certain days. So make sure to call ahead for where the clinic is supposed to be the next day. I drove off to Dr Polsky's clinic in Erie Road while he was doing OB clinic in the hospital. Doesn't look nice to reach the clinic at 0930 when staff was there at 0830! Call requirements: Most family medicine residents have 3-4 calls schedued. Typically one weekend of call. For the first call is usually buddy call with an OB/GYN resident. Calls can range from very busy to very quiet. A call room is available and you will receive a pager. You will cover the Delivery Room, High risk OB, OR, and inpatients. Call typically starts around 17:00 after clinic and ends 07:00. Had a different experience. 4 calls with one weekend day. No medical student or OB resident on call. Your schedule is designed by Dr Hasen so that it doesn't clash with med clerks. OB residents are PGY3 so not interested in Normal Vaginal Deliveries anyways. Calls start at 1800 so ou have enough time after finishing the clinic to have dinner at home. End time officially 0700 but expect to stay uptil 0800 to 0900 if a Csection shows up. If interested in more call it can be arranged, usually when a medical student not as interested in OB in on with you. Other Things to add Decent rotation. Operates completely independently of family residents, so low expectations from staff. Opportunity is there to learn. If yo haven't done any FM-OB deliveries, don't choose Windsor to do that. Windsor has no hospital previliges for FPs , only OB-Gyn are allowed to deliver patients in WRH.